You'll Be Dead
by Kamui Kinomoto
Summary: (AU) Fuuma is a leader of a bully gang in the campus along with Sorata,Yuto and aherm... Subaru.He messed up with Kamui, but Kamui has decided to fight back. What if Fuuma falls for Kamui?Kamui slowly falling for Subaru? But Subaru loves Sei-chan?ON HOLD
1. You'll Be Dead

You'll be Dead  
  
AN: Hello! ^^ Just want to inform everyone that I copied the plot from a Taiwanese Drama Series called "Meteor Garden" Season One. MG1 was shown somewhere in April 2001, and its season 2 was shown just last year November in Taiwan and I think in some Asian countries as well. MG belongs to CTS particularly to Ms. Angie Cai Zhi Ping. By the way, I've read that MG was based from a manga called "Hana Yori Dango". HYD belongs to Ms. Kamio Youko. Since I'm not *that* familiar with HYD, this ficcie's plot is based loosely from what I've watched and understood in Meteor Garden.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
++INTRODUCTION++  
  
A new day. The sun was shining so vivid and this day was certainly a good day for the start of a new semester in school. Shirou Kamui, a youth with such a smooth locks, small body frame and glowing lilac eyes was cycling his way to the CLAMP Campus. A famous school for the elites. In spite of this, Kamui didn't belong to a well-to-do family unit. His father, an Asuka editor named Aoki *Shirou didn't really get paid that much. While his mother, Karen **Shirou was a former, take note, a former 'massage lady' but had stop since she got married to the gentle Aoki. Together, they worked hard just to give their son a high quality education. And in addition, they wanted their son to have a beautiful girlfriend. Or were they mistaken there?  
  
Kamui was sort of a shy boy, but he could make heads turn. Although he wasn't really popular because of his economic standard. He really didn't wish to study at the CLAMP Campus since he was a lot distinct from the other kids there but since he knew that his parents had huge expectations from him, he decided to pursue his learning there.  
  
His greatest wish was to be able to go to school alive and go home alive.  
  
"Argh.!" He growled. He was already near the school premises but suddenly, a small unpleasant incident happened.  
  
He stopped from driving and pulled away from his bike. He then took an inspection with it. He sighed, "My goodness. The tires are flat again. What do I do now? What an awful start.". He kicked his bicycle several times but he was only able to destroy it further. Suddenly, a costly car stopped in front of him. Finely wiped and the brand could make any eyes' plunge down.  
  
He stared for a couple of seconds until its windows opened.  
  
"Gee, look at him Shougo-kun! Poor damsel in distress. Oh I mean. poor boy in distress!" An extra mocked. Beside him was a gorgeous grayish-haired man who was called Shougo Asahi. He had a nasty grin on his face while looking at Kamui, "Kamui, right?"  
  
Kamui gave a nod, "Why did you know?"  
  
The extra replied for Shougo, "Of course we know. You're the only student here who doesn't go to school with a car."  
  
Kamui had an upset expression on his face then just ignored the others' existence and continued kicking his bicycle.  
  
"Let's go, we'll be late." Shougo suggested to his crony when he felt that the poor boy had no interest to joke with them at all. They afterward went straight ahead.  
  
Kamui was left behind in a distressing scenario. He decided to walk ahead while pushing his bicycle along. He reached school with sweats trickling down his pale cheek but he didn't mind at all. He left his bike somewhere behind the school wherein nobody could actually see it.  
  
Next, he went to the place where the lockers were placed. Beside his locker bearing the number 99, he met up with his friend Nataku Toujou.  
  
"Ohayou, Kamui. How are you?" Nataku greeted. His blue-eyes shimmering a bit. "How was your break?" He added.  
  
"Not that fine. But I'm all right." Kamui, who was still in a bit bad-mood started putting stuffs inside his locker. "Hey, why do you have that with you? We'll have that class after lunch, no?" He was referring to one of the books Nataku was carrying along.  
  
Nataku answered, "I'll read it alongside if I have time."  
  
Kamui smiled, "you're very diligent, you know?"  
  
Nataku just gave a small smile back, "I don't want to fail my grandpa's expectations. That's all."  
  
When they had finished stuffing their things inside their lockers, Kamui grinned nicely, "Let's go, we might get late."  
  
"Hai." They shortly closed their locker doors and went on.  
  
But they didn't notice, near their locker was a 'condemned' opened locker door with something attached to it.  
  
A message in a vertical 'red card' spelling out the words:  
  
'YOU'LL BE DEAD. -X4'  
  
+++CHAPTER ONE+++  
  
"What happened to him.?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"He looks awful! So thin and weak!"  
  
"Heard X4 brazed him out."  
  
"Really? We better stay away from him.!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Kamui was peeking inside a room with Nataku by his side. Around them were lots of airhead students desperate to know what was happening inside the classroom.  
  
"Why are all people here outside.? What are they peering about? What's the big deal?" He asked himself.  
  
"Come on, Nataku, let's enter in." He said.  
  
"But. Look, no one is entering. I think something's wrong inside."  
  
Kamui was persuaded by the worries in his classmates' faces so he made up his mind to ask the girl beside him, "Uhm, excuse me, but may I know what's happening inside? Why won't we enter in?"  
  
"Kuzuki Kakyou's inside!" The girl screeched.  
  
Kamui seemed clueless, "And so.? He studies here.!"  
  
"Not anymore! He just dropped-out!"  
  
Kamui was shocked, "Naze?! He's a good-standing student, isn't he?"  
  
"Well, he was tortured by the X4 and that made him drop-out."  
  
"X4?!?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone drew back, creating a small space outside the classroom. Then, someone from inside the room went out, ducking his head while his golden-hair was all over his face. Seeing him made everyone whispered to each other again.  
  
"I believe he now learns his lesson."  
  
"Yeah. so stupid of him."  
  
Kamui watched Kakyou walked. He was so astonished seeing his classmate that way.  
  
So emaciated, so powerless, so disgraced.  
  
After a few steps, Kakyou not surprisingly fell down, sending his books spreading throughout the small space.  
  
Kamui gasped, "Ha! Kakyou.!" Kamui was about to come to him but Nataku grasped his arm.  
  
He paused and looked back at his pal with poignant eyes "Nataku.??"  
  
Nataku just shook his head 'no'.  
  
Suddenly, their teacher Kusanagi Shiyuu came. He saw his student on the floor. "Oh." was his only reaction.  
  
Slowly, Kakyou started picking up his books and after he collected it all, he carefully stood up. Facing no one.  
  
Mister Shiyuu started stuttering, "Uhm. You know, Kuzuki-kun, it can't be helped. If there's something I can say to you, I advise you to try living a good life in the future. I mean, learn to be obedient and nice. You know."  
  
Kamui gasped, "What the..!?"  
  
Kakyou didn't stay standing there for more second. He heard too much. He was humiliated by the X4 so many times and he wouldn't let these people do it again. He walked away, his face still hidden until he was out of everyone's sight.  
  
Everyone then started entering the classroom as if nothing happened.  
  
While Kamui was left behind yet again, almost in tears.  
  
Class was now going on.  
  
/THIS IS INSANE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY DIDN'T I DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM?!? I'M SO STUPID! I'M USELESS!/ Kamui had shouted these words to himself a thousandth time. Obviously, he wasn't able to participate in class.  
  
He stood up. Walked in front as if he was going to kill his sensei.  
  
'Where are you going, Shirou-kun?" His sensei asked.  
  
"Comfort Room." He said and went out.  
  
He ran to the school's rooftop and started shouting, "THIS IS TOO MUCH! CURSE YOU, X4!! You're all lazy bum who know nothing except tormenting people who are weaker than you are! I swear, your reigns will end soon!!!! What kind of a school is this?! Everyone, including the teachers and even the administrators are afraid of you?! That's absurd! Not because you're rich does that mean you can do everything that you want to!"  
  
As he was screaming his lungs out, two lavish cars are speeding their way toward the campus.  
  
Kamui continued, "I'll be the one to revenge for Kuzuki-kun! You better get ready!"  
  
The cars stopped. The passengers made an exit.  
  
Four guys. Wearing signature clothes, hairs were shampooed so well, body frames so gorgeous.  
  
Everyone could tell that they were Arisugawa Sorata, Kigai Yuuto, Sumeragi Subaru and of course, their leader, Monou Fuuma. They were otherwise known as the rich and the famous, 'X4'.  
  
***  
  
Break time, Nataku and Kamui were walking along the hall of the CLAMP Campus. As they strolled, they started seeing many students who were trying to take a glimpse at the X4 group who incidentally would be passing-by the same hall also. They were walking with one hundred percent poise, not minding the existence of their schoolmates around. Fuuma, who was in front of course, was scrutinizing the setting around. To his left side was Sorata, who was walking chin-up similar to the other one on the right side who happened to be the notoriously known 'womanizer' Yuto. While in between the leader and him was the very indifferent Subaru, who had his emerald- eyes glued to the ground as if he was not getting pleasure from the fuss.  
  
"Look at them. so intimidating," Nataku whispered to Kamui.  
  
Kamui jeered, "I don't care, they are such disasters. Because of them Kuzuku-kun has stopped from studying here.!"  
  
All of a sudden, something crashed. It made Kamui and Nataku's eyes shut.  
  
As they opened it, they saw Shiyuu-sensei kneeling in front of Fuuma.  
  
Kamui gasped while his eyes bulged.  
  
"Ah--- I'm--- sorry, Monou-sama.!" Shiyuu stuttered while Fuuma was expressionless although everyone already knew that he would explode at any given second.  
  
He finally gave the teacher a 'look' as everyone was expecting him to, "You think that would work, huh? What are the police for if everything can be settled with one sorry?" Fuuma exclaimed.  
  
"W. well." Kusanagi might have such a muscular body but when it came to X4, he shrunk every time.  
  
"Move away." This tall boy demanded. So as predicted, not just the troubled sensei moved away but also everyone in the hall. But well, except Kamui and Nataku who were so shocked with what they had just seen that they couldn't even move a bone. They could only watch as X4 headed all along the hallway. And as Fuuma kicked-out the basket full of cans, indicating that he's angry, intended for the 'can-drive' contest. Obviously, the cans were dispersed all over.  
  
It only made Kamui gasped again.  
  
"Those are our section's cans.! We collected those for a long time!" He whispered to Nataku. However, Nataku had only managed to reply that it would do them no good, meaning, their lives were more important than the cans.  
  
Kamui was beginning to went nuts but before they knew it, Subaru Sumeragi was already picking up the cans around then putting those back to the basket.  
  
Kamui stared at Subaru. Surprised but at the same time charmed by the latter's goodwill.  
  
After finishing up his good deed, he stood straight up, meeting eyes with Kamui.  
  
Kamui's eyes enlarged a bit but together, he blushed and he didn't know why.  
  
"Subaru, what are you doing? Come on, we'll be late." Yuto suggested.  
  
As they went out of sight, the two young boys let out a heavy sigh of relief. "That was close.! I'm so glad they didn't hear you complaint.!"  
  
Kamui's fist tightened, miasma almost came out from his small nose. "Just look at what they've done! They are so.! Argh!" He growled.  
  
***  
  
The next day, the blue-haired boy and the raven-haired boy were climbing down the stairs while carrying boxes filled with papers. "I never thought papers could be this heavy." Nataku whined.  
  
"Stop complaining, we all need these Xeroxed-materials."  
  
They were already perspiring but that didn't make them stop from walking down the steps. Yet again, something terrible was waiting to take place.  
  
Nataku lost his balance and slipped down the ladder, sending also the box tumbling down and the papers flying away. Kamui's eyes bulged, as it always did, but only this time, his purple-eyes almost plunged down. He bit his lower lip. How he wished time could freeze this second.  
  
"Awww."  
  
"Na-nataku. A--- Behind."Kamui faltered. His jaw was shaking.  
  
Nataku gulped and gave Kamui a scared look as if asking what was wrong.  
  
He didn't know that everything would turn out wrong.  
  
"W. what.?" He whispered under his breath.  
  
"B--- behind you.." Kamui continued to stammer.  
  
"Behind. me.?" At a snail's pace, Nataku started turning his head right. His teeth fastened together.  
  
His eyes protruded as he saw.  
  
"Monou Fuuma...?" His jowl started trembling also in unison with Kamui's.  
  
Fuuma looked down his gray shirt and saw black powders, which were something from the Xeroxes. Yuto was beside him, looking at his shirt, "Gods, that shirt was from Paris, right? How much heck is that again? Oh well, I feel bad for that expensive shirt of yours. Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
Nataku began getting rid of the black particles on Fuuma's face and shirt while crying out 'gomen nasai' over and over again.  
  
Fuuma just rolled his eyeball, cheesed off.  
  
"Sorry.! Really, really sorry! I'm---!!!"  
  
"You think everyone can go away with a simple 'sorry' huh? Move away, will you?" Fuuma then pushed the boy away from him. As a result, Nataku was knocked-down once again.  
  
That was all Kamui needed to see to lose up all the meekness inside of him.  
  
He then made a couple of steps down then let out all the boiled hot fury inside of him.  
  
He snarled, "I've had enough of you already! What's wrong with you, huh?! Didn't he just say he's sorry? Why won't you accept that!? You don't need to push him at all!"  
  
Fuuma's eyes widened.  
  
Nataku, on his part, was astonished by Kamui's act. He shook his head while saying, "No, Kamui! It's pretty all right with me! It's my fault first and foremost! You don't need to---!"  
  
But his friend completely ignored him.  
  
He resumed, "Aren't you wise enough to understand that he didn't mean to do it?"  
  
"You. You." Fuuma was very surprised to come across with someone who wasn't terrified of him by any means. His nerves already visible. He was so mad now inside but to tell the truth, he was also amazed by this someone's bravery. Who was this person anyway who seemed so fearless? Had he ever seen him before?  
  
"You little.! Do you know who are you snarling to?" He shouted furiously.  
  
"Who?!? Well I don't care at any rate of who you are! The thing is---!"  
  
"Shut up! You'll find out who am I later soon, little brave boy."  
  
With that, the two members of X4 proceeded to climb up, while Yuto gave Kamui a 'snooty-pat' on the shoulder. The other members were behind, almost not able to catch sight of the 'show'.  
  
"Whoa, look what we've almost missed, Subaru." Sorata giggled amusedly.  
  
Kamui gulped upon seeing Subaru but the latter only was as silent as always. Brave Kamui only became sad with that.  
  
The other two followed the first two up and when they were gone, Kamui held onto his chest and started panting nervously. Nataku came to him, "Kamui.!"  
  
Kamui's lips were a bit violet now and he couldn't stop from huffing. His cheeks were pale than before.  
  
"I can't believe you were able to do that, Kamui!" Nataku screeched quietly.  
  
"I'm so nervous. I'm so nervous. They might beat the crap out of me sooner or later.!" Kamui murmured.  
  
When finally it came to Kamui's senses that the X4 was gone, he refrained from panting and he was able to let out a smile, a satisfied smile. He started talking cheerfully, "Did I--- Did I really do that?! I can't believe myself! I'm so happy! Did you see me?!"  
  
"Yes! And I want to thank you for saving me! But aren't you afraid.? You know I mean."  
  
Kamui stopped for a while. And bit his lip again. He looked down and felt a pang of tension again. "Yes. I'm Afraid of what might happen next. But as for now."  
  
He looked up to Nataku and smiled again, eyes beaming, ".I WANT TO CELEBRATE!"  
  
Kamui was happy all the way. But not until tomorrow came.  
  
***  
  
Morning, Kamui was walking towards the school. His bike was still at the repair shop. He doubted it could be fixed again.  
  
While walking in front of the building, he felt very uncanny. Students kept on moving away from him. Wherever he turned, he could see everyone whispering with each other as if there was something gawky with him. Was there?  
  
Still, he went on. Thinking that everyone was normally like that.  
  
He went to his locker. He observed around. Everyone was still avoiding him like he was someone suffering from leprosy. But he was not. As a matter of fact, his skin was very smooth. He sighed heavily. He held on the locker door's handle but didn't pull it open yet. He prayed for a while with such a petrified expression plastered on his face. After several hesitations, and after thinking that he couldn't manage to just stand there forever, he decided to open his locker door. He shut his eyes tight.  
  
After five minutes, and nothing was happening, he opened it. He was surprised.  
  
"No 'red card'!" He shouted to himself.  
  
He was so overjoyed subsequently. He believed his life would last for a longer while.  
  
Afterwards, he arrived at their classroom. All his classmates were silent, gazing at him, as everybody was a while ago.  
  
Though he didn't mind. He moved to his chair and sat down. Relaxed a little while smiling a bit. Breathing harmoniously.  
  
He looked behind him. Nataku was already there. He smiled at him. However, Nataku's expression was unexplainable. Kamui wondered. It's a great day after all, no?  
  
Nataku made a sign. Kamui didn't get it. Nataku repeated his sign language. Pointing at his back.  
  
"Huh.?"  
  
"At your back." Nataku whispered very softly.  
  
"Oh." So Kamui touched his back. He laid a hand on something smooth.  
  
Slowly, he had it on his hand. He looked at it.  
  
A red card.  
  
'YOU'LL BE DEAD -X4'  
  
++End Chapter One++  
  
--TSUZUKU.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN: *Seiichiro  
**Kasumi In HYD and MG, the group was called 'F4', meaning 'Flower Four'. Four rich and handsome guys that they could be compared with beautiful flowers. I bet someone might actually know another F4. Yes, the Taiwanese boyband. They were the ones who played the role of F4 in MG and after shooting, they were asked if they would want to sign a contract under a music company. They were also called F4 as they were first known with that name. Still, I don't know what meaning should I give with X4. Obviously I picked it since this fic is an X fic. If you have any suggestion like 'Xylo Four' , please say so in a review! I would be very glad to be helped by you! ^^ Thank you! ^^  
  
-=Kamui Kinomoto=- 


	2. World War 3?

You'll Be Dead  
  
AN: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed! I was very motivated by those! Now I know that there are others like me who love HYD/MG and X at the same time! ^^ Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^ *grins* Oh please give me a suggestion about what the X in 'X4' should stand for! *beg* ^^  
  
~~~~~~  
  
+++CHAPTER TWO+++  
  
Another day. Kamui was walking towards the lockers.  
  
/I wonder why nothing horrible is happening to me yet./ He didn't wish anything terrible to happen to him, really. Who did after all? But on the other hand, this was really something to think about. He just received a red card from X4 yesterday, didn't he? Then why was it he's still far away from death?  
  
Red Card. Everybody's nightmare. This was the infamous trademark of the group X4. It was like the fuse of a bomb. The start of your death. They gave it to people whom they thought had a tendency to block their ways. Once you had received one, you can run. But there's no way to hide.  
  
Although honestly, Kamui was very scared now of what *might* happen to him later this day. Oh, he meant. 'what *would* happen to him later this day'. He couldn't stop searching for answers to this one big question: WHAT KIND OF TORTURES WOULD X4 DO TO HIM? Would they hire people to chain him? Beat him? Dupe with him? Manipulate him by doing things that he thought he would never ever do in his whole entire life? Knock him off until he's lifeless? Or possibly. rape him?  
  
Kamui, who was already beginning to have his hair arisen because of what he was supposing, shook his head furiously.  
  
/No! I wouldn't let those things happen to me without even fighting them! If they do it to me, I'll do it to them also! What's the use of being a 'representative of god's majesty' if I wouldn't battle back with them!?!/ Yes. That was the exact meaning of his name. But mind everyone, there was still another gist of it. One 'who hunts down the majesty of god'.  
  
...Now, he had decided to hold on with the latter. He will 'hunt them down'. Who? None other than the campus' masters X4.  
  
He sighed heavily, like he was one of those people who suffered under stress. He was in front of his locker already when he saw his friend Nataku who was currently digging up stuffs from his locker.  
  
Kamui smiled a bit sweetly at him, "Nataku! Ohayou gozaimasu!"  
  
But Nataku didn't give a reply. He just gave Kamui a wretched look then moved it away instantly. Kamui was surprised and it made him blink three times.  
  
"Nataku...? Doushite...? What..." He muttered in a very soft voice.  
  
Yet again, Kamui got no response from the taller boy. After shortly closing the locker door, Nataku walked away while having his head bent over, his eyes shimmering but not because of delight but for the reason that his precious tears were already collected in it.  
  
"Nataku...! Wait! What--!" Kamui called back, still puzzled but no Nataku turned his head.  
  
"What happened to him...? Have I done something wrong to him?" He was a bit frustrated as Nataku always greeted him with a lovely 'ohayou' each day, but for now, he got none. Not even a forced smile to make him enthused.  
  
He opened his locker door and a petite white stuffed-toy bunny welcomed his purple eyes.  
  
He stared carefully for a while. What the heck was a small stuffed-toy bunny doing inside his locker?!? Maybe this was the start of his doom! Could this be a time bomb prepared by the people under X4???  
  
He looked around, paranoid. Nothing's strange at all. Everyone was minding his or her own businesses.  
  
He gazed back at his locker; he realized that the bunny was smiling harmlessly so he decided to have it on his hand. He observed at it once more and he saw a button. What would happen if he presses it? Would it explode? Whatever. This was just a small stuff anyways. If it explodes, he wouldn't die. The greatest injure he thought he could get from this had to be a burnt hand. That's not a big deal, no? That would cure easily, wouldn't it?  
  
Thus, he pressed the button. He clenched his teeth nervously.  
  
But all he got was a recorded 'Gomen nasai... Kamui... I'm very sorry...'. It was Nataku's gentle voice mixed with melancholy.  
  
Kamui's gasped softly. What's the meaning of this?  
  
"That's what you get after you risked your life for him? Isn't a friend like him just the lamest? Poor boy... and that's not only what's in stored for you for today."  
  
Kamui turned at the source of the mock. No one new, it was X4's boss, Fuuma with the other two flatterers. Yuto and Sorata.  
  
"Omae...!" He frowned.  
  
Fuuma was just smirking, "You better get ready for it, brave boy."  
  
Kamui's breathing became forced, he shouted, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
The hunky boy just gave a very irritated nod, "Let's see if you could shout at me like that ever again after you get what you deserve."  
  
***  
  
Lunchtime, Kamui was at the canteen, holding his tray of foods and looking for a place to sit in. He saw a girl alone and decided to join her. He smiled, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
The girl nodded oddly, "H--- hai!"  
  
"Really...?" Kamui sighed and started seeking for a table again. Until he found one at the very corner. He sat down, hungry, and finally started exploring through his food he had just bought. Smelled delicious.  
  
But as he raised the spoon, he saw a stupid cockroach mingling in his soup.  
  
He gritted his fist, pissed-off, almost bending the spoon he was gripping. He knew that this was the work of X4's agents. He rolled his eyes then stood up, planning to return the food and get his money back. But unexpectedly [or as expected], somebody extended his foot towards the direction where Kamui was walking and as a result, Kamui fell down and the chow from his tray dispersed all around him. His looks became very distress, as if he was already going to burst into tears.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He stood up while looking at the people around him who were all laughing their lungs out.  
  
He just became very exasperated.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" He asked them wrathfully but everyone just continued laughing. Not even a single person refrained from cackling stupidly.  
  
These were just the beginning.  
  
***  
  
Inside the comfort room.  
  
Kamui was comfortably releasing his liquid wastes. After he had finished, he pressed down the flush but there was no water. Maybe the flush wasn't functioning. Now how's this? It would be very unhygienic to just leave it that way, wouldn't it? He came up with the idea to collect water from the faucet outside. But as he was pushing the door to open, it was as if the door was glued close.  
  
He tried again.  
  
Failed.  
  
Finally, losing all his patience, he shouted out, "HEY!! GET ME OUT OF HERE! ANYBODY THERE!?! HELP ME!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Outside the school building, he went to this one big Sakura tree to sit down and rest. Dammit. He was very, very worn-out this moment. He hadn't eaten yet. He was panting very heavy. He shut his eyes and breathed some fresh air.  
  
"I know there'll be more....." He whispered to himself.  
  
After a couple of minutes, nothing yet was cropping up. This made him feel a little bit relieved. Whoa.  
  
"Maybe they already give-up." He thought. That was what he thought.  
  
Out of the blue, he felt that his right arm became itchy. He scratched until it was red. Next was his neck. Then his left arm. Then his face. Now this was weird.  
  
He looked up the trunk of the tree. He was surprised.  
  
Battalions of red ants!!!  
  
***  
  
He proceeded to the back of the building wherein no one could actually see him scratching.  
  
He slapped his skin several times. The burning itch didn't lessen at the least.  
  
Then, he noticed someone came to him. It was Nataku, his friend.  
  
Although very infuriated, he managed to gave him a grin with concern, "N- Nataku...? What are you doing here? X4 might see you with me. If they do, you'll get yourself in trouble, too. You know they also mess up with anyone who has a connection with their current 'target'. Keep away from me until all is settled, okay?"  
  
Nataku looked so upset, so lonely. He felt pity for Kamui, his friend, who was now suffering because of him. He wanted to do something to help him, but he was too much afraid for his life. If only he was stronger.  
  
"Kamui... I'm so sorry..." He whispered; his voice already crackling and weak.  
  
"Daijobu desu..." Kamui reassured him with a small smile.  
  
But after which, Nataku ran away. Far away from him.  
  
Kamui understood.  
  
He looked downwards as if he was crying. If he was to, he didn't understand. Was it because of the itchiness? Or because of losing Nataku?  
  
He had no one now. All, even Nataku, were staying away from him since he was now an X4 prey. This might be the most disparaging thing that he had ever encountered. His friend was now nowhere to be found and soon the life given to him by his sexy mother.  
  
He sighed deeply. He knew he was exaggerating but that was all he could picture at the moment.  
  
Hopeless he was.  
  
Kamui's eyes were near closing already but suddenly, his senses had awoken. He felt something cold. He became wet.  
  
He hunted up the building. Somebody cruel upstairs slopped out maybe one bucket of water at him.  
  
This was too much!  
  
***  
  
Having enough, he went to the place where he always thought no one could see him so complicated. The rooftop.  
  
He was very beside himself now and he had chosen to shout it out. Maybe this would lessen his pain.  
  
"UGLY X4!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!! I REALLY DO!!!!! I HOPE WHEN YOU DIE, YOU'LL ALL GO TO THE NINETY-NINTH STAGE OF HELL!!!! I PRAY THAT WHEN YOU ALL GET OLD, YOU'RE SKINS WILL BE SO WRINKLED AS YOUR ATTITUDES ARE! SHAMELESS!"  
  
He paused and breathed in some air but as he opened his mouth to keep on...  
  
"And then? Why did you stop? Go on." Somebody said.  
  
Kamui slowly closed his mouth. Blinked a couple of times and tilted his head to his side in order to see who was with him at the rooftop.  
  
"You.? S-Sumeragi Subaru...? What are you..."  
  
The Sumeragi was sitting at the veranda, looking straight the view. Holding his cellular phone and smoking cigarette. Deadpan.  
  
"After our skins get wrinkled, what's next?"  
  
Kamui was speechless, staring at Subaru. Until Subaru stared back.  
  
"You look awful. Here, have this hanky and wipe away that dirt on your face. It's so ugly."  
  
Kamui got the handkerchief Subaru was handing him and began wiping off the wet part on his face. He was still gluing his eyes at Subaru.  
  
"A-Arigatou..." He hissed under his breath.  
  
But the handsome boy didn't react back. He just moved his eyes away from Kamui.  
  
Kamui continued, "I'm sorry... You know---"  
  
But before he could even say something important, Subaru glared back at him. Told him that, "I'm not interested with others' matters at the least."  
  
Thus after exclaiming it, he stood up and got ready to leave then afterwards headed to the exit door.  
  
Kamui gasped silently and called him, "Wait! How about your handkerchief...?"  
  
Subaru turned his head back to look and frostily said, "It's yours now. Don't need it anymore." Then left.  
  
This guy... he seemed very reserved, thought Kamui.  
  
Now he was a little bit more startled. He knew all along that the noiseless guy had nothing to do with this. He was aware that it was Fuuma Monou who got these all ready and set for him but he kept on citing 'X4'- and X4 meant Fuuma, Sorata, Yuto and... Subaru.  
  
"Sumeragi Subaru..." He whispered as he took a smell at the gorgeous X1's hanky.  
  
***  
  
At last, he was at home... Alive.  
  
Shirou family was at this moment having their dinner. Karen and Aoki appeared to be in high spirits, very oblivious to what had happened to their precious son a while ago at the university wherein they always wanted him to graduate from.  
  
"When are you planning to have our next child, sweetie? Our boy is getting a little bit lonely now, isn't he?" Karen suddenly asked his husband while smiling very seductively. Blushing but maintaining his demeanor, Aoki just sweat dropped with his lovely wife's remark then grinned a little bit tensed, "Eheh. not now, Karen. Kamui might get you a bit wrong. We're having our dinner."  
  
Their boy just looked up at them, munching, "No, it's okay, I don't mind."  
  
Kamui was acting weird, realized Karen. One sign was he was now talking with his mouth full. Kamui rarely did that kind of mannerism.  
  
"My beautiful son... is there something wrong with you?"  
  
The youth blinked, "Ee? Why ask?"  
  
"Anata... it's already your fifth cup of rice. Usually you eat only two. You might lose your figure. Oka-san doesn't like you to. You know that being sexy is important for this family."  
  
Another sweat drop from the Asuka editor.  
  
"Iie. Ore wa... I'm just very hungry. I need energy. I really need it. I want to become stronger." Kamui said while devouring all the food he could possibly put inside his mouth. He looked a little bit foolish with this setting but he was ravenous, he didn't care now about that.  
  
"I see... but... You're a bit unusual. Anyway..." Karen smiled now pleasantly, "If you're really hungry... Eat all you can."  
  
Kamui nodded, "Really, I will."  
  
***  
  
After dinner, he locked up inside his room. He was busy sitting at his bed while having a scissors entwined with his fingers and a red paper on one hand. On his messy bed were plenty of crumpled red papers, pen, and two black markers.  
  
While having this, he was currently looking back on what had happened to him earlier this day. All that entered his mind was how the whole school attacked him as X4 blacklisted him with that damned red tag.  
  
He thought it was such a shame that almost everyone in the campus was under them.  
  
Now, he was cutting the paper sides carefully until it was perfect vertical, about the length of his thin hands. "Now let's see... aa. it's more like this." He muttered.  
  
Past some minutes, he smiled. Smiled excitedly, showing all his white clean teeth.  
  
Yes, that was how wide his smile was.  
  
"Just right!" He exclaimed.  
  
Now what was 'just right'?  
  
***  
  
Late morning at CLAMP Gakuen was an ideal perfect day. Leaves were falling amicably at the ground as cherry blossoms also did. Wind was whispering sweet nothings to each students' ears, preferably greeting them a fine morning.  
  
Kamui was at their classroom, very serious looking at his wristwatch.  
  
"Revenge can sometimes be too bad. Let's learn how to 'forgive and forget'. That's one of the best attitudes around, no? And..." Shiyuu-sensei kept on babbling though only few were listening to him. Students nowadays didn't go to school to learn. Mostly only did to see their crushes, to talk about the latest trends, and for X4's case: to terrorize.  
  
"Look who's talking? Teachers have the guts to talk about those kinds of things like kindness, peace and all that but they can't do anything to stop X4." The pretty-faced protagonist mocked silently.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
Instantly, Kamui stood up and left the classroom without even saying goodbye to his teacher and classmates. He looked very eager; he was certainly going to do something.  
  
***  
  
He went straight to the canteen, as he knew that his 'targets' were always staying there to hangout always before going home.  
  
Wait-a-minute... 'targets'???  
  
He looked around then almost immediately gnashed his left hand while he was holding something on the other one. "There he is. I can do this."  
  
He walked straight ahead.  
  
There at one side was the eminent X4 group.  
  
"Go!" was the last thing that Kamui told to himself before he brought his feet closer to the group.  
  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
  
As the countdown ended, he had now taped something on the head-bully's forehead.  
  
A self-made red tag with the words: 'I'M UGLY DEAD'.  
  
"I've had enough of you! You can't bring me down! I swear! I_HATE_YOU! You hear!?!"  
  
X4 was stunned. Especially Fuuma and Subaru. But not only them. Everybody at the canteen was stunned himself or herself, too.  
  
"Ooohh..." was all Yuto and Sorata had said.  
  
"I'm declaring an all-out-war against you! And I'm hell serious!!!"  
  
With that, Kamui made an exit before even Fuuma Monou detonate.  
  
Then, Sorata chuckled, "Oh mammamia! What was that? This is the first time ever that someone has decided to fight back against us, isn't it?"  
  
Fuuma was just speechless as Yuto robbed away the paper attached to their leader's forehead then took a look at it, " 'I'm ugly dead', huh?"  
  
"Hey, may I see? Oh. he made his own version of a red card?! Cool! Though ours looks nicer!"  
  
Subaru was only quiet.  
  
As Sorata-the-genki-boy was laughing a bit madly about how the red card was made, Yuto looked at Fuuma and put a hand on its shoulders.  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"Your hand." Fuuma said coldly.  
  
'Nanda...?"  
  
"I don't like it there."  
  
"Oh-- sumimasen." As followed, Yuto got his hand off Fuuma's shoulders.  
  
The hot-dazzling Fuuma was just gritting his teeth.  
  
***  
  
A bit later, Kamui was already walking away from the school premises while pushing his bicycle... Then a familiar scene took place. A lavish car stopped in front of him but this time, when the window had opened, it was Fuuma's face being revealed.  
  
"I have a good news and a bad news for you. What do you want to come first?" Fuuma said.  
  
But Kamui just made-face, "Hmm. I don't care."  
  
"Bah, I'll tell it anyways. The good news is, you gave me a pretty good impression with what you have just done a while ago and you *should* be honored. Then the bad news is, because of that, I'll make my punishment for you even more arduous." Fuuma then finished it with a smirk while Kamui was trying his best death-glare.  
  
What could be more arduous?  
  
++End Chapter Two++  
  
--TSUZUKU.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
[READ PLEASE! ^^] AN: NYAHAHAHA!!!! I can't believe I've finished another chapter of this fic of mine! ^^ Considering that I'm somewhat busy with my exams and my other X ficcie called 'Teenage Dirtbag'. Read it if you like and if you have time! ^^ First of all, I'm really trying to follow the right sequence of MG since I think it was magnificent that way and this would be, too, if I do that. Nyah... but I'm doing this in memory. Please, anyone who knows an MG/HYD Website that has complete written episodes or episode guide in it, please tell me the addy! ^^ I'm REALLY following the MG sequence and since MG was so hot here, the station where it was shown decided to air HYD too sooner. Who knows, I might mix them up together later! ^^ For HYD fans who aren't familiar with Meteor Garden at all, I tell you as early as now that there will be some differences with this fic from HYD because I know that MG has some difference, too, with HYD. ^^  
  
Crucified Phoenix-san, hello!! ^^ If I'm not mistaken, you read my TD, too, ne? ^^ ARIGATOU! Thank you for the praise! Seishirou isn't in the F4 [I mean X4] because I think he can't be anyone, ne? Though I have a plan for him! ^^ Don't worry, him being not included in the X4 is all worth it! Promise! ^^ And of course, I wouldn't make Karen and Aoki that way! They'll be themselves *cross fingers*! Oh, you know Mandarin? That's so cool! ^^ Domo! ^o^  
  
Kamikakushi-san! *blush* K-'Kinomoto-sempai'?? ^^ Ei. you read TD, too, right? Hehe... Thank you so much for the wonderful comment! Here, I update! ^^ I'm so honored that you put this in your favorites column! ^^ That made me really happy! ^^ Domo!  
  
Fara-san, arigatou! ^^ I'm so glad you love the style, thank you so much! ^^ I hope you didn't feel that bad a while ago while reading the chappie! ^^ I made the tortures a little bit lighter for Kamui-chan cause I love him! ^_^ ...can't stand writing him suffering too much! ^^  
  
ddddddddddddd-san! ^^ Yes, I counted how many Ds you put in it! ^^ Why sigh? ^^ Domo!  
  
Kiki-san, *waves*! Hello! ^^ Thank you so much for the compliment! ^^ Here's more! I hope you like chapter two! ^^  
  
Pluto-mint-san! Domo!! ^^ Hahahah! ^^ I'm going to put Sei-chan here! Don't worry! ^^ He's one of the Big Four of X, who could ever leave him behind? ^^  
  
Chris pwure-san, hi there! ^^ Thank you for leaving a review! ^^ Hmm... yeah, you're kinda right with what you've said. But I'm an addict; I still love the series that way! ^^ Oh, please don't worry, Sei-chan will be on the scene sooner or later! Especially that many are asking for him! ^^ That I promise everyone! I love Sei-chan, too, and an AU fic/story like this without him would be kind of odd! ^^ Hehe... I'm not planning to make this so long, really, I've decided to cut-out some events but if many will ask... I might. But there's so little of possibility. Well, arigatou again! ^^  
  
Sagiri-san!!!! Hello! Thanks for R&R! Don't worry, this won't be that long! ^^ Besides, I'm very lazy in updating! ^^ Subaru is perfect as Lei and Fuuma is way cool for Ah Si, ne? ^^ Domo! ^^  
  
Thank you for reading! ^^  
  
-=Kamui Kinomoto=- 


	3. Rough and Smooth

You'll Be Dead  
  
AN: Thanks again to all those who reviewed and gave an advise for the X4 and the website where to find an episode guide! ^^ That's particularly to Aikawa Fuuko-san [for the X4], and to Fara-san [for the X4 and the site]! ^^ I'm still contemplating about it so advises are still very welcome! ^^ Please read the notes after the chappie, more of my gratitude and replies are there! ^^ Enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimers: X belongs to CLAMP-sama; and the plot, which is from HYD, belongs to Kamio Youko-san! ^^ It's such a shame that I don't own anything! ^^;; Ehehe... Who cares...? This is a parody after all! ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~  
  
+++CHAPTER THREE+++  
  
"Isn't he something?" Sorata asked Yuto as the latter was very busy flirting with his newest girlfriend. So that was. A week had past with his ex and that was the extreme limitation.  
  
The X4 group was at this private bar that was probably owned by one of their not-so-close-friend. Aside from them, some unknown fellows also occupied the club but X4 didn't really mind, as this was their spare time together. Well that was, sideways to terrorizing the students at the CLAMP Gakuen.  
  
"Hmm... well, if you ask me, he didn't really get my attention at all. I think it's very easy to deal with that little one. I don't know here with Fuuma." Yuto replied.  
  
"Ah, forget about him. He's more or less down for two days." Fuuma butted in as the ball was passed to him.  
  
"Eh? But you know... he looks so determined. The fighting spirit... I can feel it there!" Sorata-the-genki tried to warn.  
  
But Yuto had decided to change the topic as he saw something new from their head.  
  
"Fuuma...? What has happened to your hair? Bad hair day? Getting spiky again? It's horrible to say. The new one suits you best. The one with only few spikes up?"  
  
He turned to Subaru who was busy himself with cigarette smoking; staring at his precious cell phone, which was, take note, the latest model. "What do you think, Subaru?" Yuto asked.  
  
Sorata laughed, "Haha! Don't disturb him, Yuto! He's waiting for 'the call'!"  
  
As usual, the Sumeragi was only silent and couldn't be counted in to give counsel for stuffs like this. He just shook his head gently when he noticed that Yuto was itching for an answer and was ready to hit him.  
  
With the opinion, Fuuma grew kind of displeased, "Dammit. I'm not asking for your opinions after all...! I have this kind of hair because I'm used to this. [I got this at the start of the manga]. Oh well, my stylist told me that this is pretty okay. This should be as I waited for three hours to get this all right."  
  
A deep sigh from the X3, "Well, it isn't. Your stylist lied to you. Return to the new one."  
  
***  
  
After some couple of minutes...  
  
"Haha, how was that?" The blonde-guy had just finished winning the bet at their play of the billiards with this guy who belonged to the other group. Next to Yuto was his girlfriend who was giving him this 'full-support'.  
  
But then, the other guy didn't know how to accept defeat. He moved closer to Yuto's sweetie and silently slid his fingers through the girl's behind.  
  
The young woman immediately gasped and whispered Yuto what had happened.  
  
So likely, Yuto was incensed about it but tried to maintain his composure.  
  
He moved to the side of the guy and gave him a phony smile. "Hey, dude, I warn you."  
  
The guy blinked. "Huh? What the heck are you trying to say?"  
  
"The girl's my girlfriend and you shouldn't have done *that* to her. Maniacs only do that kind of stuffs, no."  
  
"Ah..." The guy smirked, "You? CLAMP Gakuen's X4's Kigai Yuto? A player. You have the nerve to lecture me about that kind of shit? You're joking."  
  
"No. What I'm saying is that ladies are to be respected."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
The guy was giving Yuto a swindle smile.  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Finally enraged and couldn't stand the guy's haughtiness, Yuto gave him a punch. No. Not a punch but a smack.  
  
"I think you don't know X4 that well yet, do you?" The womanizer said as a caution.  
  
However, the guy didn't get terrified that easily like the others do. He gave back Yuto a hit and blood came out from the X1's lip.  
  
Now enough was enough. Sorata and Fuuma stood up and joined the fight as the guy's other comrades did.  
  
Punch here. Kick there.  
  
"Too brave, huh! Here's for you, harebrained!" Fuuma gave one of the guys an uppercut and that brought him down. Easy for Fuuma so he decided to also deal with the others left.  
  
The tables and the chairs were all now messed up. The cups of wine around were all broken. Succinctly, it's like the little bar was visited by a tornado.  
  
Subaru, at their table, was only watching. This was not certainly the type of job for him. After he had emptied his can of soft drink, he got to his feet up and went to the cashier.  
  
He got two thousand dollars from his kind of huge money wallet and handed it to the person in charge. "This is for the meal we had and for the destroyed items as well. If that's not yet enough, call the Sumeragi Corporation and look for me, Sumeragi Subaru. Domo."  
  
Beside him, Sorata was unaware that one of the guys was aiming to hit him. But fortunately for him, Subaru discerned it and hit the guy's head with this bottle of wine he had just seen and was displayed on the table. Instantaneously, the guy lost consciousness.  
  
When Sorata noticed it, he smiled at Subaru, "Oops... Careless, I was! Thanks!"  
  
***  
  
When all the strangers were down, X4 decided to leave. Besides, the bar was already like an emergency room. The only difference was, there were no doctors to treat the 'patients'.  
  
***  
  
Morning at the illustrious CLAMP Campus...  
  
"Damn him...! Grrr...! He's very arrogant, fractious! No good points at all! I wonder why so many girls out there are head-over-heels for him! People these days... Argh...!" Kamui mocked so early in the morning.  
  
/The good news is, you gave me a pretty good impression with what you have just done a while ago and you *should* be honored. Then the bad news is, because of that, I'll make my punishment for you even more arduous./  
  
/More arduous/  
  
/More arduous/  
  
The words were like repeatedly echoing inside Kamui's brain. It's darn horrible but it just wouldn't end. And Kamui hated it big time.  
  
Not only the words but also the voice of the one who used it.  
  
Kamui was strolling along third floor when some strange sound caught his attention. It was like tickling his heart, clinging onto his ears. Music.  
  
Searching for the source of the melody, he continued to walk until he saw the open door of the music room alongside the way- and the sound was very close to it. Yeah, it was probably from the music room. Where else could it be?  
  
He took a glimpse inside, and saw Sumeragi Subaru at the platform.  
  
With the gorgeous guy was a huge piano and atop the instrument was a cell phone.  
  
Subaru was there, earnestly playing the piano. The piece was kind of familiar to Kamui. It was the song 'Strength', wasn't it?  
  
Kamui gazed at Subaru. He's so good-looking, wasn't he?  
  
The way his fingertips clashed with the keys, the behavior was so honest while playing. Perfect. His shoulders swayed as the notes got higher. His emerald-eyes were half-closed, gleaming. The X1 was smiling a bit and seemed really at peace. Everything was harmonious. The music and the musician. Full of emotions.  
  
Kamui was like star-struck for a moment. Before he knew it, he was already smiling while watching Subaru playing the piano.  
  
"He's so lovely..." Thought Kamui for a while.  
  
Kamui was moved with the scene in front of him. He was like seizing himself from disturbing the pianist but the charm was too much, he wasn't able to stand it.  
  
So the little one entered the room while clapping his hands. His smile was sunny and he tried his best to be natural.  
  
"I've never thought that you can play the piano... and you're so great in it...!" He praised, trying to be calm.  
  
Abruptly, Subaru refrained from playing; he almost reached the chorus part. He opened his eyes and it returned to normal- a bit melancholy and a bit aloof. Mixed.  
  
He looked still the piano and his fingers were still placed on it.  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't remember me inviting you to come here and watch me rehearse. Do you need anything important?" He questioned frigidly.  
  
Kamui, seeing Subaru very cold, gasped. His smile almost faded away but he regained it immediately. "Ore... I'm sorry if I disturbed you... I didn't mean to... Ah, but you know, you really do look amazing with the piano."  
  
Subaru then stood up and got his cell phone. Afterwards, he closed the piano's cover and erased the writings on the blackboard.  
  
"That is?" He asked again, not even looking at Kamui.  
  
"Yeah...?" The leading role was confused. Just a while ago, Subaru looked very kind and now, he's like a stone, only breathing.  
  
***  
  
Some minutes after, Subaru had cleaned the room while Kamui was only in one corner, observing him.  
  
/He's way cool... It's such a shame that he's one of the X4... Just because their family is reach and all.../ Kamui told himself and concluded with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm leaving. Stay here if you want to." Subaru packed his things and went out of the room, leaving Kamui on his own.  
  
Kamui was sort of expecting it. But then, how he wished Subaru stayed even for just a short while and have a chat with him.  
  
No. Kamui shook his head. He was already fantasizing. Who was he anyway for Subaru to notice him?  
  
***  
  
Dismissal time, Kamui was heading behind the school building wherein his bicycle 'stays'. Luckily for him, the repairer was good enough to make his darn bicycle work for a little longer. He was on foot at this one side and was currently thinking about Subaru.  
  
How could he be in X4...?  
  
A deep sigh and he went along.  
  
"Oi! Shirou Kamui!" Two voice called Kamui and he instantly turned his back to look.  
  
"Ah--- Hai...?" He asked them, smiling a very very little.  
  
"Let's see what you have in there!"  
  
Out of the blue, the two ran toward him and pinned him to the wall.  
  
Kamui's eyes enlarged and without thinking twice, he struggled to pull away. "Hey! Dammit! What are you going to do to me!?! Hey!"  
  
When he resisted more violently, the guys were forced to pin him down the ground.  
  
"Stop struggling! It's useless!"  
  
"What the hell is with you?!?" Kamui shouted, enraged.  
  
While the other guy was gripping his wrists, the one was lifting his polo shirt, revealing his pale stomach.  
  
"Hey! Hey!"  
  
Along with that, the guy-schoolmate was trying to steal away some kisses to Kamui's neck. Utterly defenseless, tears began to collect in Kamui's mauve eyes.  
  
"Stop it! Please!!!" He begged.  
  
The two had no plan to stop but not after someone intruded.  
  
"Stop. Stay away from him."  
  
The two tried to look, "Oh yeah? What if---!" And as they looked...  
  
Shocked. Gasped.  
  
"S--- Sumeragi-san?!?"  
  
There standing was Sumeragi Subaru and was looking at the two mischief with a gentle death-glare... if such thing actually existed.  
  
"I just said you two stay away from him, didn't I?"  
  
And so, the guys, as fast as they could, stood up to their feet and bowed in front of Subaru. "Forgive us, Sumeragi-san! Forgive us! We didn't really mean to do it! We were only told to! Forgive us!" To which they ran out of sight with knees trembling.  
  
. . . . .  
  
The victim was only looking straight at nothingness.  
  
Kamui, who was still fresh from a trauma, was only able to pull his shirt down while Subaru was looking down at him, feeling nothing at all. Or so as thought.  
  
"What are you planning to do? Lay there forever?"  
  
With that, he started walking away while Kamui was silently creeping at one side to lean his back on the wall.  
  
Slowly, Kamui began sobbing like a ghost while covering his face with his pale palm.  
  
...To which Subaru stopped from walking as if he needed to.  
  
He then tilted his head back to look at Kamui. The boy was crying, his shoulders were shaking as he was like a mouse hiding in a very corner.  
  
Something struck Subaru's senses. Suddenly, he turned back to the direction were Kamui was and sat beside him. Now, there were already two mice in the corner.  
  
Kamui tried to raise his head and looked at the guy beside him. His face was wet with tears but had forgotten to wipe it off as he stared at Subaru.  
  
"You..." He whispered.  
  
Subaru was avoiding an eye contact with Kamui. So he was like looking at hollowness.  
  
"A--- arigatou... I'm sorry, I'll stop crying soon..." Kamui murmured with a few sob.  
  
"Do you happen to know the trick to stop your tears from flowing?" Subaru abruptly implied.  
  
"H-Huh?" Kamui was surprised and his crying had stopped.  
  
"My friend had always teased me. 'If you want your tears to stop trickling down your face, you better do a handstand.' You see? Just like this." Subaru then demonstrated a handstand with his feet relaxed to the wall and his hands flatted on the ground.  
  
Kamui's eyes enlarged and couldn't believe that there was this guy doing a 'trick' beside him and this guy *was* Sumeragi Subaru, the most sensitive member of X4.  
  
Despite hating the name X4, Kamui was like having a special feeling for one of its members.  
  
***  
  
At the Monou mansion, Fuuma, the heir, was having a relaxation time in his river-like-in-size swimming pool. Quite a sportsman as he was a member of the soccer team. During his spare time without X3, he usually spent his quality time with himself, soothing.  
  
"That Kamui boy..." He thought while having a dive.  
  
Then, as he floated up, two guys, who were by the way the ones who tried to rape Kamui, met his golden eyes.  
  
Fuuma then went off the pool and came face-to-face with the guys while his maids were covering him with a clean towel.  
  
"Okay, you piss-off. I have some business in here." He told the maids and they followed him without any questions. Above and beyond, if they do, they knew what would happen next.  
  
The Monou successor confronted the guys and raised an eyebrow, "So? How was it?"  
  
The guys' knees were still trembling hard. "W-well... we have almost removed his shirt when Sumeragi-san came and stopped us to... And..."  
  
Fuuma looked down and whispered, "Subaru... what was he doing there...?" And then when he looked back at the guys, his eyes bulged.  
  
"Damn, idiots! Who fuckin' told you to undress him?!? Have I told you to do that?! I just asked you to scare him?! Scare you hear?! And not to rape him!" He shouted and was very mad.  
  
"B--- but... Anou... past is past and we need the payment..." The two said and was having a nervous smile.  
  
"Ah..." Fuuma smirked, "Payment..."  
  
He then growled, "Who the hell will give you a payment after your damn failed job!?!" He then kicked the asses of his employees and sent them drowning in the pool.  
  
"H--- Help! Monou-sama!" They choked. Doubt if they'd survive.  
  
***  
  
"You can do the same if you want. That case, the teardrops will flow back your eyes." Subaru said as he was offing from his handstand.  
  
With Subaru back to sitting position again, Kamui was still watching at him.  
  
"Handstand...?" He whispered beneath his breath.  
  
"If you don't like, then don't. You can always have the accustomed way." Subaru stood up and left. Now, he didn't return anymore.  
  
Surprised, Kamui was still ogling at the direction where Subaru walked and was like waiting for his return again. Who knows, he might come back.  
  
Kamui waited but came no Subaru. He really had gone, he told himself.  
  
The purple-eyed boy replayed the scene inside his brain. That was X4's Subaru, wasn't it?  
  
/That was the longest sentencing I've ever heard from him.../ Kamui told himself. Slowly, he had a smile on his face. /Not only he saved me but also showed me a funny little trick to stop my tears from flowing. I can't believe the famous Sumeragi has done that... I'll thank him again if ever I see him.../  
  
***  
  
Kamui had already recovered from the shock a while ago, thanks to Subaru, and was now pulling his bike from the trunk of the tree when a group of men in black suddenly approached him.  
  
"Yes?" He greeted.  
  
"Are you Shirou Kamui?"  
  
Kamui nodded, "Mm."  
  
"You have to come with us."  
  
Kamui's mouth was now hanging open and his eyes were like asking.  
  
"You will come with us whether you like it or not." After exclaiming, the men grabbed Kamui's arms and legs and carried him like a baby.  
  
"Hey!!!! Where are you going to take me??!? Hey, dammit, let go!!!" He muttered, "A while ago maniacs and now men in black!!!! I know Monou Fuuma's behind all of these!!!! Argh!!!!"  
  
Kamui strived harder to move. "Let go!!!!!!! I'm going home!!!!! My oka-san might be worried about me!!!! DAMMIT!!!!!!! I'LL KILL THAT MONOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll not hurt you."  
  
"Who wouldn't worry!?!?!?! There you go, grabbing me and carrying me towards I don't know where the hell and you're telling me not to worry?!?! Tell that evil Monou to face me personally!!!! He's such a coward, sending somebody else to deal with me!!!!!!!! Chicken Monou Fuuma!!!!!!!!!!" Visible nerves were now appearing above Kamui's head.  
  
Shortly, there was currently a black car awaiting for them. The men in black put him inside as he was still struggling.  
  
"OI!!!!!!!! It's not because this is a luxury car does mean that I'm going to ride in here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. And that was all he could do at the moment.  
  
***  
  
"His skin is so fair, very silky. We need not to deal with it. Or at least we can put some scented lotion, orange flavor."  
  
"Then his hips, very slender, we could make it a little bit sexier."  
  
"Shoulder blades, perfect, very deep."  
  
"His stomach... has he eaten yet? Looks like it's empty, so shallow."  
  
"His lips are a little thin, not a kissable one but still... sir would find that attractive."  
  
"We can rest some cucumber slices on his eyelids and put some masque on his cheeks."  
  
Kamui was having a disgusted look on his face and he didn't have a clue of what the heck was happening on earth. "Hey!!! What the heck do you mean!?! Even oka-san doesn't notice what you are noticing right now!!! I love the way my body is just now and you shouldn't change anything with it and you don't have the right to experiment with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kamui really was already tired of screaming but it couldn't be helped.  
  
Lotion, some make-ups, perfume, shampoo, massage, foot-spa sprawled all over is thin body.  
  
Guess what Kamui ended up.  
  
***  
  
Kamui was lead by a battler in very huge living room. Kamui couldn't believe it. The living room was larger than their entire house!  
  
"Stay here. Master will come in any minute." The battler said before finally leaving Kamui behind. He closed the leaving room's door and the rest was history.  
  
Kamui was wearing black shoes and the brand was kind of new to him but he could swear he saw an ad of it in the TV. Black fitted leather pants, showing the curve of his hips and legs. For his torso, a black sleeveless turtleneck leather shirt covered it, still body-fit to show off the real length and width of his upper body. At the center was this silver zipper from top of the shirt to bottom. A silver necklace with cross pendant was hanged around his neck. Weird but his wrists were handcuffed as if he was a slave. He felt that his hair was silkier than ever and his skin was covered with different cosmetics. His body felt good but his mind felt irritated. Correction: very very irritated.  
  
He looked at his own body from feet to chest as he obviously couldn't look at his own face.  
  
"Now_what's_this?!?!?" He grumbled, "I can't believe this!!!! They insulted some of my characteristics and made the perfect uke out of me!!!!!!!!!! I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I'm already this!!!!!!!!"  
  
Was this the look for his burial? He stood there, waiting for what would happen next.  
  
Unexpectedly, Monou Fuuma came to sight from the one side of the room. Kamui was astounded and he kind of had an idea now of what was all this.  
  
"Where am I?!?" He snarled to the master.  
  
The master smirked in return, "My mansion...! I mean my house.... Dammit, you look like you're included in the class A. I never thought that there's a little beauty in you. From the start I've only compared you to a mouse."  
  
Kamui grimaced, "Mansion, huh?! You sucker, let me go home and deal with you tomorrow! I'm already tired and I still have lots of works to do!"  
  
Fuuma was like a bit surprised. "Tired? Haven't my maids done the best of their jobs to you? I told them to give you the best time in your life and then you're feeling tired? Those son of a b---!"  
  
This time, Kamui didn't give him the opportunity to finish, "Stop it! I don't care about whether they have done their jobs or not!!!! The thing is, you please let me go home!!!!!"  
  
"Gods. You're like a little brat, you know? Why is it like you hate me so much??"  
  
"Excuse me! It's not 'like' but in fact, I truly hate you!!!!!!!"  
  
"If you'll just be with me, I'll give you all you want! Expensive clothes, nice stuffs, a gold credit card! I'll give you a car so that you don't have to suffer with your damn bicycle anymore! What more can you ask for? I know you're much poorer than a mouse so I'll pay your school tuition! What else? You'll live like a princess! Oh! I mean like a prince!" Fuuma explained like a child. "Why do you hate me so? Don't you know that I'm a man of size?!"  
  
Kamui was pretty dismayed, "I'd rather kill myself that be with you!". He blinked and then paused... "Huh?! 'Size'?! Do you mean 'sense'?! What an idiot..."  
  
"Oh, that's the same!" Fuuma covered.  
  
"Ah... really dull-witted..." Kamui murmured while rolling his eyeballs.  
  
Fuuma didn't hear because he was kind of far away from the boy and so he continued, "Many out there are after me not only because I'm rich but also because I'm hot! Do you know that? Don't try to be so unique! I know you're just playing hard-to-get for me to notice you, and here, you succeeded!"  
  
That sentence crossed Kamui's mind.  
  
"So you're saying that I like you?!"  
  
"Well... that's kinda how this is."  
  
"The hell it's not!!!!!! You thick-faced!"  
  
Fuuma couldn't stand anymore the words Kamui was giving him. He decided to come nearer Kamui but as he did, the lad hit him with one of the expensive black shoes he was wearing. "Dammit, you evil! Don't you dare come near me!"  
  
"Argh! You little---!" Fuuma was already pissed-off but was trying to be patient. Kamui didn't know that this was the first time ever that Fuuma had decided his best to control his temper because usually, Fuuma goes insane without caring about what others would tell about it. Or... he essentially knew that no one would dare to say something about it.  
  
Kamui groused some more, "Me little what?! Don't compare me with the others for I'm different!"  
  
"You're a little overkill! I'm not doing anything to you! In fact, I'm right here, swallowing my pride and trying to please you!"  
  
Kamui gasped a little, "Ah- who told you to please me?! Besides, you won't be able to please me as long as you live!!!!!"  
  
Fuuma was already gnashing his teeth, fists closed but still trying to keep his cool. "Come here, I'll have you! I know you also want to!"  
  
Kamui removed his present one shoe and threw it away to Fuuma's face. Again. "I'm leaving! MONSTER!!!!!!!" He then forced the door to open and left the living room with bare feet.  
  
Fuuma should admit it. The more Kamui showed-off his guts, the more he felt that he should have him.  
  
The X4's leader could only watch in amazement.  
  
++End Chapter Three++  
  
--TSUZUKU.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hello, minna-san!!!!! ^^ Another chapter of this!!! ^^ I hope you enjoyed as I did while typing this! ^^  
  
***Hey, I know Rui/Lei plays the violin but I've decided to make it the piano for Subaru because I think Subby will look gorgeous with a piano! ^^ I hope you don't mind that! ^_^ ***Another, you might actually know already but I still want to inform those who don't know yet that 'Strength' is the closing theme of X OVA or better known as X: The Anime Series episode 0. ^^ ***Oh, did the X4-bar-scene come late? ... If it did, it's because I forgot to put it in the first two chapters! ^^;; I hope it didn't affect the flow of the story and become a big deal! Thank you! ^^ ***Kamui's all-black outfit was inspired by Gohou Drug's Kazahaya Kudou! ^^ Nyahahaha..... *** 'Man of size'. I love that Dao Ming Si's phrase that's why I decided to include it!!!!=D  
  
Kamikakushi-san! ^^ Hello to you!!!!!!! ^^ *waves Kamui and Fuuma plushie* Thank you big time for so much praises! ^^ I'm really overwhelmed! *dances the Dao Ming Si dance* DOMO!!!!!!! ^^ I only have two X fanfic so it's an honor that you said that! ^^ Don't worry, Sei-chan will appear soon and I do mean SOON! ^^ Please just wait patiently! ^^Yuzuriha... Let me see... I have no plans for her appearance yet but I'll think hard for a role to give her... I hope there's a role in MG that would fit to her so that I'll be able to make the kawaiiness ensures, okay?? =^_^=  
  
Kitsune-san!!!! ^^ Are you Bloaty Kitsune-san?? Anyway, have you seen Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango??? If not yet, let me surprise you if this is a SubaruxKamui or FuumaxKamui! ^^ But both pairings are hinted! ^^ Thanks for reading this! ^^ I hope you'll enjoy this as much as you do with Teenage Dirtbag! ^^ I'll try updating both though not very fast but regularly! ^^ Thank you so much! ^^  
  
Aikawa Fuuko-san!!! There you go! ^^ Oh! Tell your crazy crazy fans friends to maintain the craziness! ^^ Hehe! I don't read HYD, too, probably because I have no money to buy the manga or some VCD but I think it's fine... [Though I'm really a shounen-ai fan...!] I just become aware of it because of MG and some intros from some Anime magazines around...! ^-^ The characters...! ^^ I just kind of think about it while in school... First I thought that Fuuma was very similar to the Doumyouji (Dao Ming Si) guy and Kamui could be his Tsukushi (Shan Cai)... Then I started to do a list! ^^ And here's the result, you see? ^^ Subaru is in the X4 because he kind of resembles Rui (Lei)!!! ^^ Don't you notice?? He could be cold but could also be nice! ^^ Sei-chan didn't resemble anybody so I put him aside and gave him a different role, which will come up SOON! ^^ Be ready for Sei- chan! ^^ OH! Thanks for the wonderful advise about the X4 thingy! I appreciated it so much! ^^ Uhm... yes?? I think Tsukushi is the girl's name... Makino Tsukushi??? HYD fans should correct me if I'm wrong since I'm only familiar with Shan Cai! ^^ Hehe, that was Crucified Phoenix-san! ^^ HaHAhaHA! Sour Vegetable?? I don't know Mandarin so I left that to CP- san [forgive me for having her name shortened like that! *sweatdrops*] Now... isn't Kamui kind of kickass?? ^^ He isn't that cold but I'm trying to make him! ^_^ Hehe... okay, until next!!! ^^ Thanks for R&R! ^^  
  
Fara-san!!!!!! ^^ Thanks for the advises!!! ^^ *bows* You see, I have no Internet connection at home so when I surf the net outside, I got to have a particular site to visit to save time and money! ^^ Anyway, I'm babbling... *sweatdrops* Bind him to a car and carry him around??? Is that when Tsukasa mistaken Tsukushi for having an affair with a DJ (That's in MG, I don't know in HYD...) or something like that??? 0_o I don't really know that since HYD is not yet airing in here and there was no scene like that in MG (or if there was, maybe I've already forgotten...)! I guess I have to check that one out! ^^ Thanks for the strength you gave me to continue! ^^ Bye! ^^  
  
Sagiri-san!!!!!! ^^ WHOA!!!! YEAH! I'm from the Philippines!!!! ^^ Are you, too??? ^^ If you are... talaga nga naman, oh! =^-^= Kamusta ikaw d'yan!!! Hehe! ^^ Oh! Thanks for the praises again!!!! ^^ I'm so happy that you let me know that I've done quite a good job with the characters! ^^ *dances too* Domo! ^^ Sei-chan is not yet here in this chapter but I tell you that he'll appear SOON!!!! ^^ Guess I have to give the chappie the title: 'SEI- CHAN- BY REQUEST!'! ^^ Heheh! ^^ Oh! *runs from the red card* I'll update so I won't be blacklisted *shivers*! ^^ Whoa! You're going to read TD??? 0_o Thanks in advance!!! ^^  
  
Chris pwure-san!!!! ^^ *glomps* Thank you for the praises! ^^ Too much again! ^^ *blush* Oh... I have no money that's why I don't have anything of the series... -_- So sad... if only I have... *smiles* Anyway, you're right!!! ^^ It's because of Fuuma and Ah-Si's arrogance that's why I came up with this fic! ^^ Nothing to change at all since Fuuma also happens to have a dual personality! ^^ Haha! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the chappie! ^^  
  
Redroseprincess678-san! ^__^ Hello!!!! Thanks for R&R!!!! Oh... you haven't seen Meteor Garden yet??? sad... -_- YES, YES! ^^ It really is a very magnificent show starring gorgeous actors and actresses! I hope you can watch it sooner or later because if not, you'll regret it!!! Hehe! Or do you mean... you haven't even heard of it?? 0_o If you haven't yet, I'm so glad that you appreciated this even without knowing where did I get the plot! ^^ Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed and will continue to! ^^  
  
P.S. Sei-chan will appear sooner if not in the next chapter! ^^  
  
So... Until next time!!! ^^ ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN!!!!!!! ^___^  
  
-=Kamui Kinomoto=- 


	4. Confused Totally Confused

You'll Be Dead  
  
AN: Finally I got the time to type and update! Please enjoy! And oh, HYD has just begun airing here at my place! I'm so happy!   
  
Disclaimers: X and all its characters belong to CLAMP-sama [Mizu, Shougo's sidekick is just an extra that'll appear every time he appears to bug Kamui... I chose Mizu (which means 'water') because in the X the Movie, Shougo's power is the water! ]; The plot, which is from HYD, belongs to Kamio Youko-san! MG belongs to CTS channel.   
  
======  
  
---CHAPTER FOUR---  
  
"Damn that Monou! The most horrible monster I've ever known!" Kamui exclaimed for the twelfth time in a row just for this hour.  
  
He was currently in an ice cream shop, which miserably possessed the fateful label 'Ice Cream Equals Destiny' alongside this grand town of Tokyo. No, he wasn't buying one. Surprisingly, he was one of the sales persons. He ought to have a part-time job in order to help his average parents with their family's financial what-you-may-call-it. In short, he was a working-student, and take note, a very hardworking one. Kamui's work- shift was after his school responsibilities and was auspiciously (or so thought) joined by a gorgeous young lady named Igarashi Satsuki. Don't ask how did the thing go for fate was the one who drew it.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Satsuki managed to say unfeelingly. Just to let Kamui know that he wasn't alone.  
  
Satsuki wasn't really the type of person to listen to Kamui's babbling about how wicked that certain X4 was. She actually found it better to spend her time operating her laptop than to chat with this feminine-beauty lad beside her. Doing something else during work hours was funny enough. She even gave her computer a name. Good guess. It's 'Beast'. How addicted was she to the technology around her was an understatement.  
  
"Yeah! Even said that money can buy anything! Ain't it so ruthless?! That damned X4!" Kamui pouted while watching every person passed by in front of the ice cream shop. He sighed glumly, "We get lower and lower sales every week... Poor shop... I think fewer people love ice cream these days."  
  
Satsuki, still stuck on her processor commented, "I guess people just don't find our aura pleasing. Hah, the hell I care. Humans are boring anyways. More stupid than selling this crappy ice creams."  
  
"I get scared every time she says that phrase... Spookier than when she's talking with her computer Beast..." Kamui thought to himself while shaking his pretty head. True enough, there was no better listener for him than his best pal Nataku... but Nataku was...  
  
Suddenly, Satsuki raised her head and finally gave Kamui a look.  
  
"What?" Kamui asked.  
  
"Tell me, are those X4 interesting enough?"  
  
Kamui just sweat-dropped but Satsuki was waiting for a response.  
  
"What does 'X4' mean?" She added.  
  
Kamui blinked with the idea that Satsuki here was in fact interested with his affairs. That was quite a shocker for him since he had already noted in his brain that Satsuki didn't care about his existence at all.  
  
"Anou... X4 means 'Cross Four'. It is up to you to understand what does that 'Cross' literally means. For others, it is a 'cross' which holy people have. They're treated as saints! Oh goddamn! But as for me, that 'Cross' means 'mistake'! 'Error', 'Cantankerous'! But not all of them are actually annoying... One of them is a lot different from the entire group and..." Kamui explained with a bit irritation but paused when he had gotten with the 'unique one' part.  
  
"Hmm..." The young gal beside him raised an eyebrow with head nodding lightly, "X4, huh...? Really now..."  
  
===  
  
"...He looks undeniably frail but is very dedicated to his principles and dreams... He's the first person ever who decides to fight back against me and I can only stare. Those two dimwits even dropped a hint that I wouldn't be able to handle that Kamui. Just like my sister..." Fuuma reflected while having his back-massage. He continued silently, "Those huge purple-orbs are very decisive. I offered him something he could never have even in his dreams but he eventually refused me. Dammit! Why does he have to be so damn special!?!" So many thoughts about Kamui made Fuuma clench his fist a bit irately and his 'massager', if that was the right term, noticed his change of mood right away.  
  
"What's wrong Monou Fuuma-sama...?" asked the young woman.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just concentrate on your work there. I don't need your stupid concern." He answered sarcastically and the employee herself didn't say something in return anymore. Would you if your concern was called something 'stupid'?  
  
===  
  
Daylight at the CLAMP Campus and nothing was to be called 'different'. The atmosphere was still the same as ever with students ranting about the latest fashion and some girls sharing gossips about some certain students. The same scenery that Kamui hated a lot about this hell of a school not mentioning the other 57,184 reasons.  
  
Mentioning Kamui, he was hiding behind this large Sakura tree for some unknown reasons. Maybe waiting for the 'grand entrance'.  
  
On the other hand, X4, or should it be X3 as the Sumeragi wasn't around, was now walking down the school with their chins up. Every student that passed along them greeted them this lovely 'ohayou' although not looking forward for some 'ohayou mo' in return. However, Sorata, being a genki guy found some time to smile at them.  
  
"You're unusually quiet, Fuuma... Or am I just missing this certain Subaru who is still currently under his blankets, asleep." Yuto whispered in a soft voice but was for Fuuma to hear.  
  
"Hell of an observation." The tall raven-haired hunk answered brusquely in return.  
  
There was a dense tension around them and became even denser when Kamui suddenly appeared in the picture. Infuriated.  
  
"MONOU!!!!!"  
  
He stopped in front of the Monou, giving him a deadly-look.  
  
"Ah--?" Fuuma gasped along with the X2 behind him and suddenly received an unanticipated blow coming from the smaller boy in front of him. It didn't quite hurt since Kamui's fist was a lot smaller and was very feminine's but it made Fuuma's eyes bulge in surprise and his offended cheek reddened almost immediately.  
  
Fuuma gulped thickly while taking a hold of his jaw while Sorata and Yuto stood there, like a statue.  
  
". . . "  
  
A deep silence came after and some blank stare from the witnesses around.  
  
"Ah-oh" was everything they could say.  
  
Fuuma glared at Kamui with clenched fist as if wanting to yell something but he was obviously speechless. "Mh----! Mh----!"  
  
Kamui was breathing a bit hard while returning Fuuma's evil glare and finally brought himself to shout his curses that he memorized yesterday night before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
"You certainly are an evil! How could you plan all those disgusted stuffs!?! Shame on you! Heck, are you a human!?! Because you know what, I don't think you are one! I told you I would not retreat in this war no matter how hard you oppress me! You're done with the molest stuff and the kidnap stuff then what's next?!? Oh whatever that is, I certainly am ready to face it all!!!!!!!" He then ran away as fast as he could before Fuuma could even hit him dead.  
  
The 'evil' gulped again, this time because of embarrassment. Kamui certainly caused him a lot of shame already but it was puzzling that he couldn't even hate him for that.  
  
Fuuma was silenced for a while. It was yet to come to his senses that a particular Kamui came before him and actually punched him straight on the face. The same face that almost all the girls around swoon for.  
  
"Ah---... Do you want to go for a tea...?" Sorata dared to ask at last.  
  
===  
  
"There! Just like what I want!" Cheered Kamui to himself but some hint of his nervousness was still apparent. He swallowed hard and determinedly smiled with a light heart and screamed to himself, "I'm ready for his revenge and I will definitely not step back!"  
  
Kamui had just reportedly changed his mind that being a 'Kamui', he'd rather be the one to represent the majesty of the 'good ones' to destroy the 'evil ones'. He was wrong for considering the X4 as 'godlike'. Definitely. So now, he'll fight Fuuma as a messenger of the divine.  
  
===  
  
Later that day, the beautiful boy was a bit busy roaming around, giving away some leaflets for the promotion of his club, which was the 'X4 Haters Club'. He printed seven copies and still had seven copies in hand because no one has the nerve to join him in his dangerous, probably absurd, trip.  
  
"Ah, hell... I guess I'm the only one who hates X4... I was about to make hundred of copies but I already expected this to happen so I just decided to print seven but then it is still futile." He mumbled. "I'll be the president of the club and the one and only member. Ha-ha. Dammit." He muttered while rolling his eyeballs.  
  
While staring at his other masterpiece (his improvised red tag being the first), one of it slipped away from his hand and fell behind him. "Oops..."  
  
He turned around and bent down to pick it up but someone had already done for him.  
  
"Hmm... 'X4 Haters Club. Come and register if you yourself have enough of their irksome faces and attitudes already. Let's start to fight! They're also humans like us so there's nothing to be afraid of! Founder: Shirou Kamui.' Sounds interesting... Can I be the vice-president...?"  
  
Kamui, who was still stooping down, suddenly gleamed with delight for what he had just heard and instantly raised his head to look at this certain individual whom he thought was someone heaven-sent.  
  
"Oh yeah! Why n---!"  
  
But as soon as he saw who it was, his eyes protruded and his voice was promptly clogged.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Kamui thought.  
  
"What's the problem...? I said I want to join your club. Am I not qualified...?" The person in front of him asked gently.  
  
Kamui swallowed nervously and damped his delicate lips with his saliva.  
  
"I... I forgot to write there that X4 members couldn't join...." He answered fretfully.  
  
"Really? How bad...."  
  
Kamui's fingers started to tremble while his eyes were still glued to the person in front of him who was assumingly tall. His forehead furrowed whereas tiny beads of sweats began to trickle down his porcelain cheek.  
  
"S--- Sumeragi Subaru... What are you doing here...?" He finally said with a stammer.  
  
Subaru, who was still holding the leaflet in his hand, smiled a little tiny bit.  
  
"Why can't I join? I'm interested," persuaded Subaru.  
  
/Oh god, this is so embarrassing! What am I going to do?!/ Kamui was now beginning to get cracked as pink blushes crept across his face. He wanted to jog away and hide himself inside a locker to avoid Subaru's expressive stare but his feet were like fastened to where he was standing right now.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Here..." Subaru then handed Kamui back the flyer and was still looking directly at the latter's eyes. "Don't forget to contact me at your club's opening party."  
  
Kamui bit his lower lip and with that, Subaru began to walk pass Kamui.  
  
"Mh--!" Kamui hurriedly turned around and called on Subaru, "Wait! Sumeragi- san!"  
  
Subaru refrained from walking but didn't make an effort to look back. He seemed to be always like that.  
  
"I want to... thank you for saving me yesterday... Thank you very much... If it were not because of you, I could have been..." Kamui stammered but got no response. He wasn't an expert in showing gratitude but he's trying. "Anyway... are you still going to the rooftop? No matter how frequently you ignore me, I'll still expect you there." Kamui said with a slight tone of warmth in his voice.  
  
Subaru vaguely turned his head sideways and answered in a low tone, "Then I won't go anymore."  
  
He then completely vanished from Kamui's sight but the latter was still looking at the direction where he walked, amused.  
  
"Why didn't I feel bad...?" Kamui asked but knew that he himself couldn't answer it.  
  
===  
  
The next day, as Kamui was walking towards to their classroom, he felt something really peculiar. It's not that he still wasn't used to it but today... the air was really different. More different than the usual.  
  
"What's the problem with you all...?" He whispered with a frown although not expecting for any answer.  
  
Predictably, people ignored him and continued murmuring with each other.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
As soon as he reached their classroom's door, he immediately heard Asahi Shougo's voice, together with his sidekick Mizu, babbling something.  
  
"That's why he always acts so different, doesn't he?" Said Shougo in an illusory voice.  
  
"Right... Who would have thought about that...?"  
  
Kamui paused in front of the door and overheard what his classmates were talking about.  
  
"Wonder how many customers he serves every night..."  
  
He glanced at the blackboard where almost everyone was looking at and noticed some written messages in there, all in capital letters. Then, he ran towards it and read it.  
  
The message said: "AREN'T YOU WONDERING HOW KAMUI IS ABLE TO STUDY HERE AT CLAMP CAMPUS DESPITE THE FACT THAT HE BELONGS IN A CLASS-B FAMILY AND OUR TUITION FEE IS FAR MORE EXPENSIVE THAN HIS LIFE? WELL, HE JUST WORKS EVERYNIGHT IN A DUCK SHOP, OR MORE CLEARLY, IN A 'PROSTITUTION SHOP' AS A MALE PROSTITUTE WHO DISHES UP HIS FLESH TO EARN EASY MONEY."  
  
Kamui was shocked the moment he finished reading and grew instantly furious. He faced everyone in the room and not noticed that Nataku was there. He gave everybody a 'don't-you-dare' look and left the room, as he was certain of who might have done this nasty lie.  
  
Nataku then followed Kamui and called after him, "Kamui!!!!"  
  
Kamui was stopped and turned his head at Nataku. When he saw that Nataku seemed to be worried, he gave his friend an attempted grin, "don't worry, daijobu desu."  
  
He soon ran away again and Nataku could only keep an eye on his friend, sighing frantically, "Kamui..."  
  
===  
  
X4 was in the playground, killing time and not bothering to attend their boring classes at all. Sorata climbed playfully at the iron bars while Subaru and Fuuma sat atop of it, watching him. On the other hand, Yuto was only sitting on the near-end of the slide with a piece of delicious cake on his hand.  
  
"One hell of a monkey..." The blonde-haired guy whispered.  
  
"I heard that! Why don't you try working-out once instead of eating your precious cakes? You'll only gain a lot of weight eating and eating those." Sorata cheerfully denoted.  
  
"Only a waist of energy..." The playboy answered.  
  
Sorata continued playing while doing push-ups once in a while, "Fine, fine..."  
  
"Uhm... what should we do next...?" Fuuma asked over while looking at Subaru.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Subaru in return.  
  
"That Kamui boy nearly pissed me off yesterday. How dare he give me a knock?!? And the goddamn irritating thing is that I wasn't even able to say anything about it!" Fuuma hollered, very goaded.  
  
Subaru just shook his head in response, "Dunno..."  
  
"No comment again...?" Fuuma then transferred his gaze to Sorata, "How about you, Sorata?"  
  
"Ee? Same comment. He's very strong-willed and that's it. You wouldn't be able to handle him as you wish." Sorata replied while shaking his head in frustration.  
  
"Dammit! That's so untrue, you!"  
  
From nowhere, Kamui appeared again, his veins almost visible. He was always full of surprises... undoubtedly.  
  
"Come down here, Monou Fuuma, monster!" He jumped repeatedly so that Fuuma could see him.  
  
Fuuma was surprised with Kamui's abrupt appearance that he wasn't able to move from his current position, "Omae...?"  
  
"You're so evil! Wicked!!! How dare you wrote that stuff!?! Damn you, you fucking ogre! I'm not a male prostitute and I'm still a virgin!!!" He hollered straightforwardly with a pebbly glare. It was a spontaneous script. Kamui didn't expect himself to say all of those.  
  
Yuto was only looking up at him at with an 'o'-shaped lips, seemed to be very amused by Kamui, "Really?"  
  
Still mad, the self-proclaimed virgin looked down at him, "Shut up!"  
  
Kamui then snatched the cake from Yuto's hand then slapped it on the X1's face. "MH---!?!" Yuto didn't get the chance to avoid the strike.  
  
As Sorata watched, he wasn't able to stop himself from chuckling, "Oh gods, this could be the next blockbuster hit! Anyone who has a handy-cam??" He thought he was already safe from Kamui's anger but he got it all wrong. Kamui then gave him a kick on the knee as a payment for his chuckling, "Ah- Ouch!"  
  
Kamui knew he had done enough and so he decided to leave the X4. Ran far away like a thunderbolt where X4 wouldn't be able to catch up with him for revenge.  
  
"Damn... I think it's all right to hate him lot..." Yuto muttered with a grimace while wiping off the icings on his handsome face using his costly hanky. "My favorite cake... Argh..."  
  
On the other hand, Sorata was busy massaging his knee, which was previously injured by Kamui, "Gosh, that hurts...!"  
  
His buddies seemed to be very cheesed off whereas Fuuma was smiling happily to himself, eyes gleaming, "Then he means..." His grin continued to widen and started to look like a crazy smile without him even concluding his sentence.  
  
"Get a life, Fuuma, will 'ya?" Kigai Yuto's nerves had no sign of disappearing yet.  
  
===  
  
Kamui went back to the classroom with so many thoughts running inside his mind. What would he do if ever he sees Fuuma later? Skin him alive? Break his mind-numbing neck? Or just probably run away from the awkwardness that Fuuma knew now that he still has no experience in that... kind of thing...?  
  
He entered the classroom for the second time this day, still with heavy steps, noticing Shougo and Mizu erasing the writings on the board.  
  
"Oh... Shirou..." Shougo said the instant he saw Kamui.  
  
"This is so disgusting, isn't this, Shirou-kun? Fuck, I was so surprise as I finished reading this what-the-hell message. This is definitely below-the- belt." The longhaired guy pointed-out while looking at the poor victim Kamui.  
  
"Hai, I strongly agree with you, Shougo-san. I mean, this is a black propaganda against Shirou-kun here and it's absolutely unfair to judge him this way." Mizu included. "If I were him, I'll go nuts hunting the person who wrote this malicious stuff."  
  
Shougo just raised an eyebrow with the idea, "You're not as determined as him. He can carry himself keenly and he's not the type to go nuts."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
With so much compliment coming from his two classmates, Kamui was able to bring back his sweet smile again. "Thank you...," he whispered, completely unaware of his classmates' naughty grins.  
  
===  
  
Later at the ice cream parlor where Satsuki and Kamui worked, the lilac- eyed boy had just finished informing Satsuki that two of his classmates actually didn't believe that he was a prostitute at night and in addition, praised his strength... to the fact that he knew everyone judged him that way now.  
  
"Friendship socializing whatsoever...? It's still downright boring to say at the least." The young lady had just shattered Kamui's delight of having two colleagues believing in his forte and determination.  
  
To that, Kamui grimaced in return, "I don't mind. Whatever you say. To me, it's something I can call blessing... and blessings are not to be rejected." He soon continued wiping up the ice-cream containers and putting those into their proper places.  
  
Tedious minutes passed until Satsuki's boring eyes unexpectedly bulged, "Look, Kamui...! These are the least boring things I've ever seen in this whole dull world..!," she whispered with a little bit of exhilaration.  
  
The fragile boy just sighed with the thought that Satsuki had just seen the latest cellphone unit from someone outside. "Whatever you say, lady..." He looked over and saw Subaru instead.  
  
"Hey, Sumeragi-sama, what are you looking at?" Sorata elbowed the emerald- eyed lad. Soon after, Subaru pushed the shop's door open sending the chimes to make a sound. He walked inside and Sorata went after, wondering what had just gotten into Subaru.  
  
"Wel... come..." Satsuki greeted in a rather monotonic voice while glaring at the two customers.  
  
Sorata wandered his eyes and saw Kamui, "Oe--?? Kamui?? Oh yes, it's indeed you!"  
  
Subaru immediately turned his head with the sound of Kamui's name.  
  
"What are you doing here??? And that baby-blue apron???" Sorata teased with a wide grin.  
  
"I'm obviously working, what do you say?" Kamui answered, looking away.  
  
"Then you amaze me! You're so hardworking, boy! Correction, hardworking virgin with yet experience to come!" Sorata chuckled insanely.  
  
Kamui blushed a bit and turned his head to glare at Sorata, "Shut up, you're so harebrained!" He then put down the tablecloth he was using and turned away from the ubergenki guy.  
  
"Aren't you X4? I'm Igarashi Satsuki, Kamui's... friend...? No... Kamui's... yeah, co-worker." Satsuki mumbled, looking so puzzled with the thought that she's Kamui's friend.  
  
"Shut up, Satsuki...!" The young boy warned.  
  
Kamui was humiliated a lot already while Subaru was busy himself staring at the ice creams, "This?"  
  
Satsuki looked at him, "What?"  
  
Subaru then pointed his choice, "Can I get this in three layers?"  
  
"Ah--- of course, no problem..." Satsuki replied while having the scoop ready but Kamui pulled her behind him to be able to serve Subaru himself. He bent down a bit and pointed the Cookies n' Cream one, "This?"  
  
"No, this. Chocolate Chip."  
  
"Ah. Satsuki, gimme the scoop and the cone." He demanded. Satsuki obeyed right away with some question marks atop of her head.  
  
"Hey, Subaru, buying ice cream is just not you." Sorata butted in.  
  
Subaru still stared at the containers and answered softly, "I just wonder how Chocolate Chip tastes like since he seemed to like it..."  
  
Kamui suddenly blinked when he came eye-to-eye with Subaru with the glass container as their only barrier. "..."  
  
"You really are strange when you're faced with the person you like the most..." Sorata teased once more and it made Subaru flinch.  
  
"You always talk goddamn too much, Sorata." Subaru was still looking at Kamui, "How much?"  
  
"Seventy bucks..." Kamui took a peek at Subaru's face, "I think he's actually turning red..."  
  
Sorata just giggled with the thought, "Don't take everything so seriously. I was only kidding. He acts strange every time and definitely not because of you."  
  
"Yeah right..." Kamui handed Subaru the ice cream cone as the latter handed him the money. "Keep the change." The stunning X1 uttered.  
  
"Come on, Sorata." Subaru and Sorata next turned their backs to leave. As soon as they did, Satsuki gazed at Kamui with slant mischievous eyes.  
  
"What's the problem with you?" Kamui asked with a little frown since Satsuki's glare was assumingly malicious.  
  
"Hmm... You seem to like that guy, right?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That tall guy with emerald-eyes...?"  
  
Kamui's cheeks flushed right away and he shook his head in disagree. "Iie! What a horrible idea coming from technology's girl!"  
  
Satsuki smirked and glanced at the monitor of her computer, "Beast says you are lying."  
  
Kamui pouted and continued cleaning the containers, which he had been polishing for the hundredth time now, "The hell with your Beast...!"  
  
===  
  
Later that night, Subaru was standing in front of a Giorgio Armani boutique, staring at the 'maybe endorser's' huge picture. His eyes were full of aspiration as he stared at this man in the poster with coffee- colored hair, sunglasses included and a cigarette on mouth. He was smiling a little bit and was ready to touch the poster although it was behind glass wall until his cellular phone suddenly beeped indicating that he had just received an SMS.  
  
He hurriedly got a hold of his phone and opened the message then read silently:  
  
"I'm coming back, Subaru-kun. -Seishirou"  
  
He breathed in heavily, tears almost collected in eyes and finally smiled very blissfully to himself, "Seishirou-san...! You're finally coming back!"  
  
With that, he hopped himself cheerfully away... still with the man in the poster's face inside his brain.  
  
---End Chapter Four---  
  
--TSUZUKU.  
  
======  
  
AN: Hello to all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
  
Redroseprincess678-san! Hello again! You're welcome for thanking me! But I should be the one to thank you because there you are reading and reviewing! Oh, so you have seen a commercial of MG?? Me, too, the first time that it was promoted here in my place, I originally got puzzled with the idea but actually got so excited about it! WHA!!! Thank you for reading my TD! bows Yup, the plot is mine that's why it's so... horrible... ehehe... Wai...! What a cool grandma you have there! So have you borrowed and finished watching MG?? 0.o Are X's casts suitable for their role here??? Whatcha think?? Domo!  
  
Kitsune-san!!! Oh, gomen, gomen... I thought you were she! -- Anyway, domo for R&R!! Ah, you're a Taiwanese...!!! Xie xie ni (did I get it correct? )! whispers Who's your fave F4? As for me... it's Xi Men... I mean Ken! ;; Ei, don't ask your cousin about the main MG pairing, okay, so I can surprise you! Ja!  
  
Obsidian-san! Thanks for the wonderful recommendations! deep bow I'm still thinking about original scenes... that's definitely one of my plans but unfortunately, I haven't came up with one yet since so many thoughts are troubling me... But I promise to put a lot, just give me some time to arrange it. But see, I put one here... the scene wherein Subaru caught Kamui's leaflet about the X4 haters' club! I follow HYD and MG's storyline once in a while for some readers who aren't familiar with it. I want to give them the same excitement! Ah... right, my awful English... I'm still learning and I guess it will be a lot poorer since I'm currently on a vacation... ;; I'll talk about it with Fairy of irrelevance-san as she's saying that she's willing to beta my stories! Mm! I always imagine Subaru with a piano and always end up with nosebleeds! lol, there, Subby- chan!!!! Seishirou up next but not from France! As you say, I should change something so that there'll be a difference! Thank you!  
  
Feye Morgan-san!!! Hello! Thank you very much for the compliments! blush I like Kamui a lot, too! Wherever he is! Eheh... Kamui hates Fuuma a lot here because of his arrogance! But as soon as Fuuma mellows himself, then Kamui will do, too! snaps Oh! I'm telling too much! ;; AH!!!! I'm a very proud Fuuma/Kamui fangirl!!! ...Eck! I really do hate my English... I should really start paying attention in my classes! MM! bleams I'll definitely do my best in the opening of classes!!! BTW... Fuuma wants to own Kamui now because he was amazed by Kamui's very unique determination! Until then! Thank you!   
  
Chris pwure-san! Sei-chaaaaan!!!!!!!! Just a hint! A hint! I want to excite you! -- lol, I don't really like Subby with Kamui, too, but it's necessary for the plot! But then... you know it'll be over soon, ne?? Always thank you for R&R!   
  
Kamikakushi-san! Waiii!!! Thanks for so much praises again! You never fail to flatter me! blush As always! Arigatou! Please stop calling me Kinomoto-senpai then...! Anou... that's too much and I just think I don't deserve that...! deep blush Now, now I'm sure that Sei-chan will be appearing in the next chapter and I'm so excited myself to type it! == LOL!!! Yup, Keiichi will be here, too! No doubt! And it's obvious that he's going to play the part of....... Anyway, thank you for always R&R! Definitely one of my best inspirations! Ja!  
  
Venedy-san!!!! Long time no... see...? Eck, I don't know what term to use! ;; Anyway... thanks for reading, I hope so much you enjoyed! Uhm... sorry for Fuuma being OOC but I think... he's not yet close...?? Fuuma can be a little sadist (or a lot?) at times but to mix his attitude before he became Dark Kamui..., I think he's doing okay. Kamui's harsh with Fuuma because Fuuma's so harsh with everybody and Kamui hates it! ;; Hey, you've read some chapters of my Teenage Dirtbag, ne? So I guess you already know that I'm a FuumaXKamui girl! Anyway, I'm going to surprise you! Wai! I want a new phone, too, with a polyphonic tone because my monophonic ringtone is starting to bore me! Haha! So, domo!   
  
.-san! Uhm... domo for reading! Yup! I'll definitely continue writing! THANKS!  
  
Abby -WCD-san! Thank you for reading and for the praise! I appreciated it so much! Sei-chan is coming right up next! HYD is just being shown here at my place and I'm enjoying it! Though it's a bit upsetting because it is aired once in a week! -- pouts I hope they'll air it daily!   
  
Thank you, minna-san!!!!

-=Kamui Kinomoto=-


End file.
